The Curse of Frigg-ing Velcro
by Amberdreams
Summary: The one where Dean pisses off the goddess of weaving, who unfortunately for Dean has moved with the times. Dean finds himself sticking to surfaces every time he sits or lies down anywhere. It's a problem.
1. Chapter 1

**The Curse of ****Frigging Velcro**

* * *

Okay – so something Dizzojay said gave me this snippet of an idea by talking about Sam's buzzcut and mentioning Velcro …

_The one where Dean pisses off the goddess of weaving who has moved with the times and finds himself sticking to surfaces every time he sits or lies down anywhere. Both Dean and the surface he touches turn to the opposite sides of Velcro…And Sam spends half his time telling Dean not to touch anything and the other half pulling him off things with lots of cussing and ripping noises._

* * *

It had all seemed to go without a hitch. The monster of the week turned out to be the ancient Norse goddess Frigg – whose name caused a lot of sniggering from Dean. Frigg had been quite annoyed about his disrespectful attitude, threw him around a bit to express her disapproval, right up until the moment Sam had spiked her and she'd gone down in a spray of gore, screaming curses. Dean may have been a mite too close and gotten a faceful of blood, some of which he might have swallowed, having had his stupid mouth open at the time.

In hindsight, Sam thought that was probably what had happened to cause their current predicament.

He sighed as he grabbed Dean's shoulders and heaved. Dean wriggled and bitched but Sam ignored him, planted his feet firmly on the stained motel carpet and yanked, hard. There was a loud tearing sound and Dean yelled in protest as he peeled free of the mattress.

"Ow, fuck, Sam!"

"Oh for…. Just get some clothes on and for god's sake don't touch anything else with bare skin until we figure this out, okay?"

Dean sulked but did as he was told, gingerly pulling on jeans and an old tee. Sam watched him carefully and sighed with relief when neither item of clothing appeared to stick to his brother's skin. He had to find out what triggered this curse or they'd stand no chance of finding a cure. Sam really didn't want to spend the rest of his life unvelcro-ing Dean from random surfaces.

So far Dean had managed to get stuck to the motel bed, on a toilet seat and worst of all from Dean's warped point of view, the Impala's driving seat. That had been a very painful separation for everyone concerned, especially Sam, who'd got Dean's flailing fist in his face when he was panicking that tearing him loose was going to damage the leather. Sam rubbed at the bruise under his eye unconsciously and Dean looked guilty.

"Er, sorry about the… you know." He said, waving his hand vaguely in Sam's direction.

Sam sighed again. "Doesn't matter, it wasn't your fault."

"Fuck." Dean was looking a bit flushed. Sam glanced across and realised his brother's hand was now stuck to the wall. He rolled his eyes as Dean pulled it loose, cursing under his breath. At least his brother could extract himself from some of these sticky situations. Sam supposed he should be grateful for small mercies.

"Maybe if you cover as much skin as possible, you can avoid getting stuck to anything else while I try and find a way to break this curse?"

"Goddamit Sam, we're in the middle of a Texan summer, if I wrap myself up any more I'll have melted by the time we find a way out of this."

"Yeah, well, it's looking like a choice between sweating for a few days or getting ripped off every surface like a human band-aid, but it's up to you. Oh by the way, if you get stuck to the toilet again you can get yourself free. Try hovering next time."

"Bitch!"

"Jerk."

* * *

_TBC...maybe. A Velcro Verse, what do you think? LOL!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Sticky Business**

* * *

**Drabble**: word count 100

**10 – 10 Challenge**

**Warnings**: Could be read as implied (non explicit) wincest

**Summary: **Velcro verse. Dean is cursed by the goddess Frigg and has become human Velcro. It's a problem...

* * *

"Erm, Sam… You can gerroffa me now, man."

Dean tipped his head back so he could see Sam's face under the hanging curtain of hair. Why he couldn't get a proper haircut was beyond Dean. Though entirely irrelevant to their current predicament.

Sam's cheeks were pink.

"Can't." Sam said.

"Whaddya mean, can't ?"

Sam's pink turned red.

"Can't let go, Dean. I'm… erm… stuck."

"Oh my god."

Realisation struck Dean like a sledgehammer. Skin on skin contact equals Velcro-time equals Winchesters stuck in a very compromising position for who knows how long unless they both bite the bullet and….

ARGH!


	3. Chapter 3

**Skin**

**Drabble**: word count 100

**10 – 10 Challenge**

**Warnings**: Ouchies for boy bits. Mention of masturbation.

**Summary: **Velcro verse. Dean is cursed by the goddess Frigg and has become human Velcro. It's a problem, especially for tasks that require skin on skin contact…

It's been two days since the curse struck. Dean's feeling horny.

Sam's gone out, leaving Dean watching crappy porn. He knows it's stupid, but he can't seem to help himself. His hand snakes down to unbutton his jeans and rub at his hard-on through his boxer-briefs.

That Pizza-man certainly knows what he's doing. Within seconds Dean's forgotten why he shouldn't be touching his own bare skin and…

Ripping his Velcro-ed hand from his dick, while trying not to Velcro anything else together and simultaneously avoiding tearing his junk off, is an experience he is _never_ going to share with anyone.


	4. An Embarrassment of Angels

**An Embarrassment of Angels**

**Drabble**: word count 100

**10 – 10 Challenge**

**Warnings**: Nekkid Dean, wet angels.

**Summary: **Velcro verse continued. Dean is cursed by the goddess Frigg and has become human Velcro. It continues to cause embarrassing moments of much stickiness.

Of course Sam _would_ call Cas for help. And of course Cas would turn up at the most inconvenient time, getting right up into Dean's personal space. Which, you know, has consequences these days.

Dean's discovered he's largely safe from sticking to things when wet, provided the surfaces he touches are smooth. So showering should have been a Velcro-free experience - except clueless Castiel appears right inside the spray, causing a shocked, slippery Dean to lunge right into trench-coated arms.

So yeah.

Finding Very Naked Brother firmly attached to Bemused Angel is going to give Sam teasing fodder for decades.


	5. Rip Off

**Rip Off**

* * *

**E/O Drabble Challenge plus Ten in Ten Challenge**

**word count**: 100

**WOW**: grouch

**Warnings**: None

**Summary: **Velcro verse. Dean is cursed by the goddess Frigg and has become human Velcro. Dean fails to see the funny side in the situation while Sam has a heart to heart with Bobby.

* * *

- Yeah, Bobby, he's still sticking to things...

- Yeah, we took your advice and bought some gloves, so at least he can drive the Impala again now without glueing his hands to the steering wheel. You wouldn't believe how grouchy he's been…

- Uh huh, even worse than the time with the poison-ivy-succubus…

- Nope, I tried Castiel but Dean got attached to him in the shower. Ripping Dean off the angel seemed to embarrass Cas so much we haven't seen him since.

- Hang on, Dean's here, did you want a word? Oh, right. I'll tell him.

"Dean, Bobby says you're an idjit."


End file.
